


A Boy You Used to Know

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Murder, Organized Crime, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: You desperately scan the face next to you, searching for even a hint of the man you once loved. But your search always comes out empty and in the end, you force yourself to sleep, temporarily escaping in your dreams of a radiantly warm and smiling orange haired boy you used to know.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	A Boy You Used to Know

Hinata and you pant as you race down alleyways, dodge people, and frantically look back to see if you’d lost the officers chasing you. Adrenaline, fear, and hunger fuel your desperation as both of you clutch to the meager stale bread and near spoilt apples you’d stolen from one of the markets. It hardly makes sense that a squad of officers are chasing a couple of urchins like you for taking such low value items, but you both know better. You know they’re looking to make an example of the two of you. An example for the rest of the unfortunate poor that littered the streets. 

But although they’re bigger, stronger, faster than Hinata and you, they’re not as nimble, not as lithe and you use that to your advantage. The two of you slip under people’s legs, sneak through hidden nooks and crannies and you both sigh in relief when you near the edge of the inner city. Even if they bothered to chase you here (although you doubt they would...there are much worse things in this part of town than a couple of street orphans), they’d never be able to navigate the back alleys and lanes like you two. And sure enough, as you both cross the hidden line into the dark underbelly you hear their shouting fade in the distance as they curse you before turning back around and leaving you alone. 

The two of you keep on racing towards home and only when the two of you enter the abandoned warehouse and lock the doors do you collapse and ravenously eat your plunder. With the hunger pangs now at bay for a little bit, Hinata and you make eye contact and you smile. Smiles turn into laughter and despite the rags you wear, the dirt smeared across your faces and bodies, and the chill of the cold, empty building, the both of you take comfort in the fact that neither of you are facing everything alone. You still have each other. 

The years pass and now the two of you are young adults in your early twenties. The stakes are higher and the law isn’t as kind towards you, not that it ever was really kind. So, as the more responsible of the two, you find a job as a waitress at a dingy tavern a couple of blocks away from the warehouse you still live in. The pay isn’t great and sometimes the men harass you, especially in the middle of the night when they’ve drank too much, but it’s a honest job that brings in enough steady money for Hinata and you to survive. You can’t say the same for your orange haired friend, lover, boyfriend? You’re still not sure exactly what Hinata and you are. It’s a question that lurked and grew as the two of you became adults. All of a sudden sharing living quarters together and huddling together for warmth seemed to have a different connotation and neither of you miss the longing look in each other’s eyes, but you’re also now more at odds than you’ve ever been before.

You can’t even keep track of the fights and shouting anymore. You tried to bring Hinata in as a busboy or even a dishwasher at the tavern you work at, but no matter where you tried to find him a job, it just never panned out for various reasons. But you know better than to trust any of the excuses Hinata tells you. You see how his eyes dull as he repeats tedious tasks and the way he scowls at the pitiful pay for his hard work. You remember how his eyes used to light up when the two of you had still been kids stealing whatever your grubby hands could grab and how he’d grin when you went over your loot back at home. You know he’ll never be satisfied with a real job unless it can bring him the same excitement as his criminal ways. So you watch as he comes home from riskier and riskier runs with bruises and cuts all over his body and the two of you scream at each other, you sick to death with worry that one day he won’t make it back home and him frustrated that you can’t just be happy that he’s providing for the two of you. But at the end of the night, when both your throats are hoarse and there are no more words, you put your anger aside and hold each other tight, still grateful to have each other. 

Hinata carefully scopes the area outside of Ukai’s market. He’s grateful to the man and he has no plans to steal from him. Despite his rough outer appearance with his piercings and bleached hair, Ukai had kept an eye out for him and you, always sure to forcefully shove free food into your hands when he sees either of you around his shop. No, he’s not interested in biting the hand that fed him. He’s more interested in the men in expensive suits who he’s seen in increasing numbers, walking around the inner city like they own it and maybe they do. They certainly look rich enough to and Hinata isn’t blind to the way the local residents cower in fear when they walk past. But Hinata’s never been good at resisting the thrill of danger and he slowly inches closer to the men hovering around Ukai’s front door, careful to stay hidden in the shadows. His hand reaches out to a back pocket and he’s so close his fingertips can almost graze the wallet he sees sticking out when he’s slammed into the ground by a leather clad foot. 

A muscled man with brown eyes grins down at him as he shoves the heel of his shoes further into Hinata’s ribs. “Suga, you’re getting sloppy. You were really going to let this runt get away with stealing from you?” The silver haired man who Hinata had been reaching for just laughs and shrugs his shoulder. “Why do I need to be careful when I know your sharp eyes are always watching out for us, Daichi?” 

Hinata trembles in fear as the man on top of him, Daichi he supposes, pulls out a gun and points it at him. “I don’t like killing someone who’s barely an adult, but I can’t just let anyone think they can take from us. Sorry, kid.” Hinata shuts his eyes, but a loud shout interrupts them and suddenly he sees Ukai standing in between him and the barrel. 

“Wait, Sawamura. Please don’t kill him. He’s a brat, but surely you could find some use for him? He’s quick, brave, and knows this area like the back of his hand. I’m sure he could be an asset in your line of work.” 

Daichi hums in thought, but both Ukai and Hinata let out their held breaths as he finally tucks his gun away. “Come on, kid. We’re going to need to get you up to speed as quickly as possible if you’re going to be of any use to us. Welcome to the Karasuno Mafia.” And as Ukai watches the smaller male leave, sandwiched by the taller men, he wonders if he made the right decision and he sends a prayer to whoever’s listening to watch over the boy he’s grown fond of. 

Anxiety and worry eat at you as you restlessly twist and turn on the floor, sleep escaping you as you wait another night for Hinata to return. You haven’t seen him for days now and you had visited everyone you knew, every establishment you could think of that Hinata would be at, but the only answer you got finally from Ukai was that he was fine. He had refused to say anything more no matter how much you pleaded, but Ukai had never once lied to you, so his words brought some peace to you. Yet his words couldn’t replace the empty space beside you and your eye stays glued to the door, hoping to see it open and when it does, you scramble towards it, throwing yourself into Hinata’s arms before he can even fully enter. You release him when he laughs and tells you he can’t breathe, but you go still when you take the sight of him in. You instantly recognize the suit he wears having seen your boss pay his dues to the mafia on multiple occasions and you feel anger rise again within you.

“Don’t you know what they do?”

“Sawamura said I wouldn’t have to do anything if I didn’t want to.” 

“Oh, right, because the mafia’s in the habit of just letting you do whatever you want. Don’t be stupid, Hinata!”

“Why can’t you just be supportive of the fact that I’m bringing in more money for us? Aren’t you tired of living in this dump? Don’t you want to live in a real apartment? House? I’m doing it for you, for us.” 

It’s the same argument just with a new intensity behind it and you’re disappointed in yourself for giving in like you always do, but you’ve never been able to completely deny the big pleading eyes Hinata’s perfected over the years and with a resigned sigh you agree to move into the mafia complex with him, with a warning that you’d leave as soon as he went beyond his usual petty crimes. Surprisingly, it seems that Daichi keeps to his words and Hinata tells you about going around town collecting protection money and stealing things here and there. You roll your eyes, but hold your tongue. You still don’t approve, but you can live with Hinata acting as some type of tax collector and stealing. You know it’s the best you can hope for in the situation he’s in and if you’re honest, you can’t deny it’s nice to sleep in an actual bed and have more than two outfits to alternate between. 

Life continues on until you wake up in the middle of the night as a loud clap of thunder echoes throughout the room. Groggily you try to fall under sleep’s spell once more, but another roar of thunder crackles and you grumble as you sit up. You turn to see if the sounds have woken Hinata as well, but you’re stunned when you find the space beside you empty. You’re still not fond of walking around the mafia complex by yourself. The rest of the Karasuno mafia you’ve met have been pleasant enough, but unease stirs within you thinking of some of the unspeakable crimes they’ve committed. However, you’ve always been curious by nature, especially where Hinata is concerned, so you pad your way out of your room as you search for your rambunctious lover. 

You’re not quite sure where to go and you amble aimlessly down the halls until you hear a loud sound or was that just another thunderbolt? You pause but in between the familiar crackles of thunder you hear the sound again and your feet instinctively move towards it until you enter a wing you’ve always avoided. The wing where the group does most of their work. You hesitate, but as the sounds continue you can’t help yourself from inching forward until you’re right in front of a narrowly propped open door. You peek in and instantly cover your mouth with both hands trying to hold back the scream that threatens to escape. 

Crimson splatters. Agonized screams. Your body shakes as you take in the suited men pointing guns at the bound people kneeling on the floor. Well, the remaining ones at least. You feel yourself go faint at the pool of blood spreading from the figures already limp on the floor. 

“Hinata, why don’t you take the next one? It’s been awhile since your last kill.” 

It’s been awhile? Hinata’s killed before? Your thoughts are spinning as you keep on staring despite every cell in your body urging you to turn around and pretend this never happened, but it’s like you’re in a trance as you watch the man you love step forward. Your heart sinks as you see the feral grin that adorns his face and the gleam in his eyes as he cocks his gun. 

“My pleasure.” 

You bite your lip so hard it begins to bleed in an attempt to not cry out as you see his finger pull the trigger and another man collapses to the ground and you finally find strength in your legs to run back to your room as the men whoop and holler, congratulating and praising him for the clean shot. The next moments are a blur as your heart beats so strong, so rapidly that you think it might tear itself right out of you. All you can think of is getting as far as you can from here and your fingers tremble as you stuff a bag with the essentials. As you run out of the complex, for once you’re thankful for the thunderstorm, the thunder masking the sounds of your escape and the rain hiding your tracks and the tears that stream your face. 

It’s not easy starting life from scratch, but what choice do you have? You make the long journey to Nekoma. You’d rather not live in a place that has anything to do with a mafia, but the only places within traveling distance are all governed by one. At least Nekoma was far enough that you knew Karasuno wouldn’t have much reason to visit often, if at all. You find another job as a waitress and months pass as you settle down in the new city. You begin making friends, venturing out, and although a tiny sliver within you still misses Hinata, you know the Hinata you fell in love with no longer exists and you take pleasure in finally living your own life and learning more about yourself. 

Life is amazing and you feel your defenses lower. You begin to forget the fear that had you always looking over your shoulder and around you. You begin to forget the feeling of running from something, from someone. You begin to forget the nightmares of corpses and blood that ravaged your dreams for so many nights. So you think nothing of it when your doorbell rings and you open the door without even looking out of the view hole. In hindsight, you’ll regret that for many years to come. 

You freeze when you see the three men in your doorway. Daichi and Kuroo, the head of Nekoma, have always had an intimidating commanding aura about them, but it’s Hinata who’s coldly staring at you who has the most impact and you try and slam the door shut as a malicious smile begins to spread across his face. The familiar cocking of a gun makes you stop your futile struggling and you quietly reopen the door and Hinata takes that as his cue to draw nearer and tilt your head up to look at him.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Your heart flutters, but you try and shove his unmoving body away from you. “Hinata, please, I don’t want to go back. Just let me go. Whatever we had is over. How did you even find me?” You wince as his hold on your jaw tightens, effectively shutting you up. “Sawamura and Kuroo are good friends, so when I sent out a search notice for you in all the territories, it was only going to be a matter of time before one of his men recognized you. It’s funny that you think you have a choice in this, honey. You think you could just get away with betraying me, stomping all over my heart, abandoning me? You’re going to regret ever thinking any of that was okay.” You struggle to escape his hold, but a pointed jab of a gun in your side has you behaving instantly and instead you silently plead to the two bosses behind Hinata. Daichi shrugs. “Hinata’s become quite a valuable asset to the family. I promised I’d reward him.” Kuroo smiles. “You’re pretty, darling, but not pretty enough to start a gang war over. Your stay in Nekoma is over.” And with those final words, you sob as Hinata wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you along to the black tinted car parked outside your building.

You spend the entire car ride in Hinata’s lap, his arms practically squeezing the air out of you as he wraps himself around you, not allowing you to move even an inch. You tense at the feeling of his teeth and mouth latching onto your neck, biting, kissing, and licking every inch, leaving a collar of marks, but memories of what pain and malice the men around you are capable of keep you obedient. Even when Hinata drags you to your old shared bedroom and tears your clothes off, ruthlessly plundering your body again and again, reminding you exactly who you belong to, where you belong, you don’t fight back. Even when he drags you with him to his meetings and duties and gives you a front row seat of torture and death, you don’t think about escaping. Only at night when Hinata is soundly asleep and your used body lies limp beside him, painted with bite marks and bruises with every hole aching, do you desperately scan the face next to you, searching for even a hint of the man you once loved. But your search always comes out empty and in the end, you force yourself to sleep, temporarily escaping in your dreams of a radiantly warm and smiling orange haired boy you used to know. 


End file.
